pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Bananarang
Bananarang is an instant-use plant. When placed he will move down the lane, dealing 30 normal damage shots to all Zombies in his way. Afterwards, he will randomly select the lane above or below, and move backwards dealing 30 normal damage shots to all zombies in that lane. If placed in the top or bottom lane, Bananarang will always select the lane below or above, respectively. Origins Bananarang is based on the banana fruit, as well as a boomerang. The connection was likely made due to the two objects' similar shape. Overview When Bananarang is planted, he'll move to the right side of the screen from whatever tile he was planted on, dealing 30 damage per shot to every zombie in his path. After he reaches the right end of the screen, he'll randomly move into the lane above or below, choosing either lane with a 50% chance, and move backwards to deal 30 damage to every zombie in that lane. If placed in the top lane or bottom lane, however, he will always move to the adjacent lane, meaning he'll move up a lane if placed on the bottom plane, and move down a lane if placed on the top. Almanac Entry Bananarang Bananarangs sling down a row to deal heavy damage, before randomly moving into an adjacent lane and moving backwards. Damage: heavy Special: randomly selects the lane above or below Usage: instant Bananarang is an odd fellow. Once a rising star in many Hollywood blockbusters, Bananarang was a name of fame, only for him to suddenly vanish. He's been out of the spotlight for many years now, but just you wait, rumor has it that pretty soon, he'll be making a comeback. Cost: 150 Recharge: slow Strategies Bananarang is most effectively used to deal with large hoards of weaker Zombies. Its strength is enough to take down the common Zombies and Conehead Zombies, as well as many specialty zombies, such as Dancing Zombie and its Backup Dancers, Pole Vaulting Zombies, Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, alongside others. Since it pierces through shields, it also is an effective counter to Ladder Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, and Newspaper Zombies. However, while it deals heavy damage, it is not an instant-kill, if compared to Jalapeno or Cherry Bomb, so tough zombies like Buckethead Zombies, Football Zombies, Zombonis, and Gargantuars will take significantly less damage from it, though in the case of the latter two, it can be used to deal with the Zombie Bobsled Teams and Imps those zombies bring with them. There is a degree of randomness to the Bananarang, as it'll select the row above or below it completely at random, though it will always deal heavy damage in at least two lanes. The randomness can be averted a bit by placing it in the top or bottom lane, but there's no guarantee for the middle lane either way. Although it spends most of the time floating in the air, it still needs to be planted on a Lily Pad or Flower Pot to be placed on the Pool or Roof. Bananarang's strongest competition is Jalapeno, which costs slightly less, and instantly kills all zombies in a single lane, rather than dealing simply heavy damage in two. However, Bananarang recharges faster, and since most of the zombies in the game have less than 30 health, it may be a better selection in levels with many, weaker zombies, as opposed to Jalapeno, which can be picked for levels with fewer, stronger zombies. Gallery Bananarang transparent.png|Transparent Bananarang Bananarang Seed Packet 1.png|Bananarang seed packet Bananarang.png|First image Bananarang2.png|Second image Bananarang3.png|Third image Bananarang HD.png|HD third Bananarang Bananarang Seed Packet.png|Third Bananarang seed packet Category:Plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Comp's Creations